


Arthur Was Sleepy

by yallarewildqqmore



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, i couldnt write chapter four so i literally just wrote this, i was on a bus for 6 hours, idk why i did this, im sorry, ya cant blame me i got tired and bored lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yallarewildqqmore/pseuds/yallarewildqqmore
Summary: After Arthur gets home from work at a very late time, and Alfred understands that he NEEDS sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> wowowowoowow im sorry i wrote this on my trip to la sitting in a bus for hours being bored

Arthur was sleepy. And when Arthur was sleepy, Alfred could tell.

So when Arthur got home from work at nearly 1 AM, Alfred read his face perfectly. He knew exactly what Arthur wanted, and Arthur wanted him to stay just where he was on the couch. Without a word between either person, Arthur dragged himself upstairs and slowly changed into sweats. He brushed his teeth lazily and wrapped himself in the thickest blanket they owned. Alfred, who was patiently waiting on the couch, allowed Arthur to snuggle up to him.

When Arthur was sleepy, he could only communicate in various grunts and headbutts.

So when Alfred asked Arthur how his day went, he simply replied with “Mmmngh…” in an annoyed tone, while nuzzling his head against Alfred’s shoulder. Of course, Alfred understood this as “I’m too tired, ask me later.”

When Arthur was sleepy, everything that wasn’t a kiss from Alfred annoyed him.

So when Arthur felt Alfred trying to pull away from him, he grabbed Alfred’s arm and pulled it towards him, hugging it as if it were a teddy bear.

“Oops,” Alfred said with a smile. “Here, I think you deserve this,” and he showered the head that was hiding underneath his forearm with kisses. Arthur rolled around to face Alfred, looking pleased, but still puckering his lips for more. 

“What? Aw, ok. You know I can’t resist.” And they kissed with such warmth in their faces that Alfred couldn’t help but lift Arthur onto his lap facing him, with his legs wrapped around like a koala. 

Alfred pulled away. “That good enough for ya?” With a slight smile and closed eyes, Arthur nodded. 

Arthur was sleepy. 

And Alfred knew this very well, as Arthur rested his chin on Alfred’s shoulder, his arms wrapping around to hug him. 

“Goodnight. I love you.”

“Mhmm. Mmhmmhmmhmm." (Goodnight. I love you too.)

Arthur was sleepy. 

So Alfred let him sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading it was really short 
> 
> ily 
> 
> (you should check out my first fic that im writing called "subtly" if you liked this one ty ily <3)


End file.
